deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dash and Violet vs. Lash and Speed
Dash_Violet_vs_Lash_Speed.png|By I'm Lynda Dash and Violet vs. Lash and Speed is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Dash and Violet from the 2004 Pixar movie, The Incredibles, and Lash and Speed from the 2005 Disney movie, Sky High. Description Young people with superpowers, they’re always getting into trouble, especially when they square off against each other! Interlude Boomstick: ♪ Children behave, that's what they say when we're together! And don’t use your superpowers to destroy each otherrrrrrrrr! ♪ Wiz: I’m pretty sure that that’s not how it goes. Boomstick: Well, that’s how it should go this time. Wiz: That’s true, because today we are bringing together two teams of superpowered youngsters. The first being composed of Dash and Violet, the children of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Boomstick: And the second containing the bullies of Sky High School, Lash and Speed. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dash and Violet Wiz: It’s not easy being a kid today. Boomstick: Especially if you have superpowers, and even showing them off is illegal! Wiz: You see, back in the day, one of the leading heroes was Mr. Incredible, and there were few things that Mr. Incredible couldn’t pound into submission. That is, until he faced an opponent that he couldn’t punch: the American legal system. Boomstick: That’s right, one day Mr. Incredible did the wrong thing by saving a would-be jumper, a jumper who didn’t want to be rescued. So, the guy sued Mr. Incredible and the U.S. Government. Wiz: This ignited a firestorm of lawsuits, resulting in the U.S. Government passing a law that forced superheroes out of their masks and under cover. But life went on, and Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl, and they had some children. Boomstick: Violet and Dash are the older two children of Incredible and Elastigirl, and they are trying to live in a world where they have some really cool powers, but they have to keep them hidden. At least, until the chips are down. Wiz: When the city of Metroville was threatened by the likes of Syndrome, the Underminer and the Screenslaver, Violet and Dash joined their parents, and brought the bad guys down. Boomstick: As for Dash, he’s a pretty straightforward speedster, but he is a very good speedster. He can run fast enough to run on water, as well as up walls, and across ceilings, using his moment to keep him from falling. Wiz: The Incredibles video game gives his top speed as 190 mph, or about 305 kph. However, that may be understating his speed a bit. When his teacher wanted to find incriminating evidence against Dash, he set up a hidden camera. When got up from his desk, ran to the teacher’s chair, put a tack on it, and then returned to his chair, his movement could not even be seen on the camera. Therefore, he must travel at a very high speed indeed. And, amazingly, he can go from super-speed to a dead stop practically instantaneously. Boomstick: But, Dash can do more than run fast, when battling Syndrome’s soldiers, he demonstrated the ability to punch far faster than was humanly possible. Wiz: As for Violet, unlike most members of her family, she has two powers. Her first power is the ability to turn invisible. She can seemingly turn this power on and off at will. Boomstick: But, even better is her ability to generate force fields. It appears that she can generate spherical force fields that she can flatten at will, to make a force field wall. Wiz: She can generate the fields around herself, and encompassing someone else, if she wants. Or, she can generate a force field around someone else, like the time she generated one around her father and six villains, make certain that they could not get away from him. Boomstick: Even cooler, she once generated a force field around someone, and slowly decreased the size of the sphere, until he agreed to tell her what she wanted to know. I’ve gotta say, I’ve always wondered what would have happened if she had made the sphere really small. Would she have ended up with a sphere full of goo? Wiz: Ew. Anyway, one other tactic that Violet uses with her force fields, is to make one relatively small, and then use it as a battering ram against an opponent or an obstacle, such as a locked door. It seems that she can generate a lot of force with the impact of the sphere. Lash and Speed Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Dash and Violet stepped off of the bus as if in a dream. They were really on a floating island with a high school on it! It was called Sky High School, and it was a school only for young supers! Other buses had arrived, and young supers were hurrying towards the school building; some were walking, some were flying, and others were using other super-powered forms of locomotion. A school where they didn’t have to hide their powers; it was too good to be true! “Wow,” was all that Dash could say, and Violet nodded her agreement. A pretty young woman stepped up to the Parrs and said, “Hello! I’m Gwen Grayson, the student body president here at Sky High. I’m so glad that you could come to the school for our open house. It’s my job to show you around, and let you get a feeling for the place.” She looked down at Dash. “You must be Dashiell. You’re too young to attend Sky High, but seeing the place will give you something to look forward to.” She gave the two Parr children a dazzling smile and said, “Well, follow me inside and we’ll get started right away.” She turned and walked towards the school building, and Dash and Violet followed as if in a trance. * * * 'FIGHT! ' 'K.O.! ' Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles